A Path Not Taken
by starwater09
Summary: John Redcorn is trying to decided whether or not to continue his affair with Nancy Hicks Gribble. His drive to clear his leads him to a bar where he gets some good advice and a whole lot more! A John RedcornXOc oneshot taking place before Joseph is even concieved.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot idea I can't seem to get out of my head so now I'm gonna do it so that maybe I can update some of my other ongoing stories. This is a John RedcornXOC fanfic taking place at a time just before his affair with Nancy got her pregnant with Joseph. This John Redcorn might come off as oc but remember that he is younger in this story then he was in the series. That being said I'm pretty sure I'm not that far off. And yes there will be a lemon!**

 **I own nothing but the plot and my oc or else this would have been real!**

 **John Redcorn pov**

 _How did I even get myself into this situation?_ John Redcorn thinks to himself as he drives around the city of Arlen. Of course that question was rhetorical after all he knew how it had started, it should have just been a gas station hook up. It should have at least ended when he found out that she was a married women but no he didn't stop it even though he knew he should have.

When John first got his license as a "New Age Healer" it was just so that he could make some quick money while he tried to pursue his dream to become a rocker. Being a security guard at concerts hadn't gotten him anywhere and wasn't good for him spiritually either. His job as a healer was a breath of fresh air giving him a number of single and not so single female clients ready and willing to surround their bodies to his healing hands. It had been great business for him easy money, good hours and of course the women to top it off.

But then he met Nancy Hicks Gribble a married woman who should have been just a brief affair but was now becoming an ongoing almost relationship. She was in fact the reason why he was taking a drive to clear his head. He had first met Nancy because of his job as a healer, she had just gotten her job as a Weather Girl becoming the face of a small town while supporting her husband whose business would never be enough to support them both. Becoming the breadwinner and a celebrity caused the woman to have a lot of headaches really bad ones. But one session they had crossed the line and have yet to uncross it.

John Redcorn should have felt bad about what he was doing and in some ways he did feel guilty. After all Dale Gribble wasn't a bad man, he was weird and naïve and completely clueless but not a bad man. And yet he and Nancy continued on with their affair and now Nancy wanted more of a commitment. What a strange idea to commit yourself to someone already bond by marriage but that was what she wanted. She offered him money so that he wouldn't have to see other clients, not enough to gather suspicion from her husband but enough so that he could live off of. It seemed so crazy for the young man to just rearrange his whole life for one woman but right now it didn't seem like a bad idea. Dale would be leaving soon for some sort of alien thing leaving his wife alone for two weeks.

John Redcorn had stopped driving once he found a bar that was just right outside of Arlen. _Maybe a quick drink will calm me down._ He thinks to himself as he steps out of his jeep, the bar itself wasn't much to look at it wasn't ruin down but it wasn't exactly the most well-kept place either. It also barely had anyone inside at the moment so it was easy for John Redcorn to find a seat at the bar and wait for the bartender, which didn't take long seeing as he was the only one there currently not being served. After ordering his Alamo beer he took another quick glance at the bar but found nothing interesting, just an old TV with a Cowboys game playing and a few passed out drunks. There was nothing much to look at until a newcomer walked into the door.

The newcomer walked in wearing a yellow tank top, tight blue jeans, black leather jacket and black short cut boots, she stood at about 5'6 at best had even brown skin, medium length dark brown black hair done up in a messy ponytail, and dark brown eyes. She was very attractive to John's eye with her curvy body not as curvy as Nancy's but he had yet to really meet another woman that matched Nancy anyway. She gave off the aura of a seasoned traveler that also had John Redcorn intrigued living in a small town you pretty much deal with and hear the same stuff everyday so it's always nice when you get to meet someone new. _If I have to commitment myself to Nancy tomorrow I might as well enjoy myself tonight._ With that thought in mind John Redcorn walked over towards were the newcomer had taken her seat.

"Excuse me Ms.?" John Redcorn says approaching the woman with his most charming smile that caused many women in Arlen to melt. "But if you don't mind my asking are you under a lot of stress? See I'm a healer and I couldn't help but notice how stiffed you look?" He takes a seat next to the woman before she could protest against it. "And I know personally that nothing is more painful than a stiff…backside."

"Actually I'm sure a swift kick in the balls is much more painful." The woman says bitingly with a smirk on her face. "In fact I know personally that it is."

It was clearly a 'fuck off' remark but it didn't discourage John Redcorn after all he'd dealt with women who played hard to get before. "No need for threats I was just trying to give you some advice."

"I've got some better advice for you then." The woman says gesturing for John to come closer when he did she moved towards his ear. "Go heal yourself." She whispered while pouring her drink on top of his head before he had time to move out of the way.

John Redcorn jump back away from the woman both embarrassed and angry with himself for not seeing that coming. He walked away heading for the bathroom to try and clean himself up. _Thank god no one was here to witness this embarrassment._ John Redcorn thought to himself once he was cleaned up, shaking his head at the nerve of that strange woman, she was feisty though which was why instead of just leaving her alone he decided to approach her again.

The woman rolled her eyes at the sight of him. "Look, man I'm not looking to waste the night and my hard earned money by spending it on drinks that I throw at you!"

"And trust me I don't want to spend the night having to clean up as well." John says in defense holding a hand up in surrender. "I'm sorry if I seemed pushy earlier I just wanted to talk to you."

"Pushy you are but talk isn't what you want." The woman says rolling her eyes again. "Not that I should expect much from a guy like you. Let me guess you're a pretty boy that lives in a small town with almost all the women falling at your feet but the one you really want can't be obtained?" She asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow, his silence spoke it all to her though. "Thought so."

Now John Redcorn was just left speechless how this woman from was who knows where was able to read him so quickly and so effortlessly. With one simple sentence she was able to sum up everything that had been leading him to this moment. "How did you know?" John Redcorn asked in disbelief.

"I've always been good at reading people." The woman says with a shrug. "Although it doesn't hurt to also travel everywhere."

John Redcorn would one day look back on this day and still not completely understand what caused him to stay and spill his guts out although with his background he couldn't help but to think that it was faith. He told the woman whom he later found out was named Jane everything which was refreshing and scary having never opened up to a stranger like this before but there was a certain freedom from talking to a stranger because you knew you'd never see them again.

"So you're on the verge of deciding whether or not to become someone's full- time mistress?" Jane says matter of factly.

"I don't think of myself as a mistress." John Redcorn tries to say in defense. "It would be a real relationship-"

"While she's married to someone else." Jane interrupts him. "So yes the word we're looking for is mistress or whatever the word is when you're talking about a male." She finishes explaining.

"I just wish I knew what to do." John Redcorn says sadly taking a drink from his third beer.

"That's bullshit!" Jane says in a tone that caught him off guard. "You know the answer you just don't want to admit it to yourself." John Redcorn gives her a look like he was about to argue but she stops him. "Okay think of it this way you decide to go through with it and it goes on for like… ten years with the husband still being clueless and naïve and the neighbors not wanting to get involved. She gets pregnant it's your kid but you can't claim it, she lives in a real home with her 'perfect' family while you live in a trailer because you don't make money from other clients you just get what she gives you. You put up with it for years and there is still no signs of her leaving her husband for you who has put all this time and commitment towards this. Then one day she dumps you for her husband!"

John Redcorn paused for a second to really think about it. Could he really live that way? Would he really be happy? Could he live with being Nancy's dirty little secret and fooling her naïve husband and watching another man raise his child. Never being able to teach the child the ways of his people his culture without it coming across as preachy or creepy? "You're right Jane I do already know what the answer is." John Redcorn says after taking a moment to think.

"And with that I'd better hit the road." Jane says finishing up her drink and signaling the bartender so that she could close out her tab.

"You're leaving?" John Redcorn says in alarm he wasn't ready for his time to end with Jane just yet.

"Yep, I'll find a place to crash tonight then hit the road again tomorrow." Jane explains evenly gathering her things and heading out the door.

John Redcorn not wanting the strange woman to get away quickly pays his bill then runs after her. "Jane wait!" He shouts looking around the parking lot he spots she just as she was about to get in to her car. "Jane if you really need a place to stay tonight-"

"Have you learned nothing from tonight ?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise I'll behave." John Redcorn says holding his hands up in defense. "I just feel like I owe you at least that much after you helped me."

Jane pauses for a second thinking it over. "Fine I'll tail you." Jane says after a while with an uncaring shrug.

John Redcorn couldn't help but realize the irony of how the night had ended he had gone from just wanting to bed a pretty stranger to being sort of friends with said stranger although he would be lying if he said that he didn't want her in his bed anymore because he still did. And now she would be just without him in it.

"You know I got to admit I'm a bit surprised." Jane's voice could be heard from outside his bedroom. "I thought that whole healer thing was just a stupid line."

John Redcorn couldn't help to laugh at his guest his 'New Age Healing' business was a good line especially when women found out he was for real. John Redcorn walked back out to the common area to fine Jane sifting through some reading material. "Well I hope that you now believe me when I said I was only showing concerned as a healer." He teased they both knew that wasn't true but he figure that their relationship had developed enough to joke about it.

"Right that's why you were asking about my backside." Jane says in a joking way.

"If you want I can show you?" John Redcorn challenged. "After all it can't be easy to travel with a stiff backside?" He was shamelessly flirting right now but he figured that it couldn't hurt any.

"I thought you said you'd behave?" Jane asked with a mocked glare to hide her teasing smile.

"Jane trust me I'm being completely professional." John Redcorn says moving towards her, before she could react he was behind her. "See you've got a big knot right here." He says while massaging her neck making her shudder. "And your shoulders are very tense here." He says moving on to her shoulders. "Yes Jane you're carrying a lot of tension."

"Hmm." Was the only reply that Jane could manage getting a bit dazed as John Redcorn continued to work his magic on her. She now could understand why this Nancy woman wanted to keep this for herself.

Although John enjoyed having Jane in his arms and putty to his hands he knew he had to let her go, a bit of teasing was fine but he didn't want to cheapen his time with her by pushing things too far. "You should go get some sleep." He says after he had stopped working on her shoulders pointing towards the door to his room. He hears Jane mutter curse under her breath but she continues forward regardless.

An hour has gone by John Redcorn should have fallen asleep by now after all it was really late too bad he was wide awake. His head was swimming with thoughts not of Nancy but of Jane his feisty guest who gave him good advice and whom he really wanted to give the John Redcorn special to. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the voice calling out his name at first. "John Redcorn!" a voice says finally breaking him out of his thoughts. "Jane?" He said hopefully looking around only to realize that the voice was coming from his front door and was followed by loud knocking.

"John Redcorn?! Open up sug!" Nancy Hicks Gribble yells from outside.

"Shit." John Redcorn says with a frustrated sigh rushing over to the door if Jane was asleep he didn't want her to wake up to this noise. "Nancy what are you doing here?" John Redcorn asked in a hushed tone.

"I've been tryin to get a hold of you all day sug." Nancy tells him in a seductive tone. "Dale went to his alien thing early we've got the whole house to ourselves." She finished saying trailing her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Hmm, Actually Nancy there is something I have to tell you." John Redcorn says in a serious tone removing her hands from his chest. "I was hoping to wait a little later to find the right words but I guess now is as good of time as any to tell you. I can't do this with you anymore Nancy it's over."

"What?" Nancy asked completely outraged and hurt. "How can you say that sug?!"

"What we're doing isn't right Nancy. I knew that, I always knew that and I still did it anyway." John Redcorn begins to explain in a serious tone. "Now I'm ending it before things get any messier. I'm sorry."

"Oh you bet you'll be sorry sug!" Nancy yelled getting a murderous look in her eyes. "Just you wait and see what happens John Redcorn when Arlen's favorite Weather Girl Nancy Hicks Gribble tells the whole town you're nothing but a joke healer! You'll never get another customer in this town again and then you'll come crawling back to me sug!" She finished ranting leaving John Redcorn in shock, he knew that she wouldn't have taken it well but he didn't think she'd go that far just to hurt him.

"Well I don't know about the rest of this town." A voice says making the broken up pair turned to face the newcomer. "But I'd say Johnny here has at least one customer for life." Jane says.

"And just who in the hell is this sug?!" Nancy yelled pointing to Jane but glaring at John Redcorn.

"Don't you know _Nancy_?" Jane says in a mocking tone coming down and throwing her hands around John Redcorn's neck from behind him. "I'm his best customer. Isn't that right Johnny?" Jane says with a wink.

"Oh! Yes right." John Redcorn says in a daze, he had not expected for Jane to go out of her way to help him once again. Let alone showing up wearing nothing but one of his shirts which just looked too good on her. "Yeah, she's a very good customer." John Redcorn says holding back a shiver of pleasure as Jane ran her fingers through his hair. "Very good."

"Oh now I see how it is!" Nancy spat now even more enraged. "You're leaving me for her aren't you?!"

"You're married woman Nancy." John Redcorn says forcing his attention to go back to her. "Married to another man, a good man. A really good weird man but still a good one."

"You haven't heard the last of me John Redcorn!" Nancy just yells fighting back her angry tears. "When I'm through with you you'll be-"

The rest of her sentence was cutoff as John Redcorn went into a dazed when Jane upped the act by kissing him. Making him forget about the world around him for a moment and leaving Nancy in an outraged rant. John Redcorn deepened the kiss picking up Jane and carrying her back into the trailer. "Good bye Nancy." he managed to say after briefly pulling away from the kiss and shutting the door on his past.

"John-" Jane begins to say but is cutoff by John Redcorn pulling her into another kiss. She moans as he deepens the kiss again while carrying her towards his room. Finally when they pull away again was she able to try to speak up again. "John we have to-oooh!" She moans as he attacks her neck with kisses cutting off her train of thought.

John Redcorn was completely lost in this woman now, everything about her called to him. Her scent, alone was enough to harden his erection but her taste was taking it to another level he had never burned with need for someone so much until today. His only thoughts now was to make this woman his and only his no matter what.

John Redcorn finally managed to tear himself away from Jane's neck long enough to begin pulling his shirt over her head. She looked so perfect laying there underneath him sweat trailing down her perfect figure breathing heavily. "John-" She tries to begin again but her heavy breathing had caused his eyes to stare at the way her brown bosom was rising and falling and all he could think about was how desperately he wanted to attack them. "John we should-" The rest of her sentence was cutoff again as just staring became too tempting he quickly pulled her bra off before putting the right nipple into his mouth and kneading the left with his hand.

He kept this up for a while switching breast every so often but not holding anything back, her pleasured moans and groans and the way she shivered in pleasure whenever she said his name keeping him very motivated. Every once in a while he would also grind their hips together giving them both a joint of pleasure of what had yet to come.

The waiting eventually became too much and John pulled himself away from her bosom and stared into her dark brown eyes. "If you want me to stop you have to tell me now." John Redcorn manages to say trying to catch his breath and giving Jane one last chance to turn him away. It took a lot of self-control that he didn't realize he had but he needed to hear that this was okay.

"Really you pick now of all times to ask me that." Jane manages to say in a sarcastic tone. She was also breathing heavy and a brief thought crossed her mind that maybe she and John Redcorn shouldn't do this. "Take off your pants Johnny." It was a very brief thought.

You didn't have to tell him twice he quickly stood up off the bed making quick work of his pants and boxers before jumping back on. Pulling Jane into another deep kiss as he pulls down her panties, spreading her legs so that she could took him. The couple gasped in pleasure once John Readcorn was fully in her never having felt so complete.

John took it easy at first going slowly, Jane was unbelievable tight and warm and it took everything he had just to not go all out in her right away. They moved at a slow steady pace kissing sweetly and moaning each other's names.

John Redcorn felt like he'd died and gone to heaven as he pumped in and out of Jane, she felt perfect and gripped him so comfortably that she had to be made just for him and only him. "Jane!" He moaned again when he felt her walls tighten around him again.

"Johnny go faster." Jane moaned gripping on to his back as she was overcome with pleasure. "Yes Johnny just like that!" she said as he began to pump into her a lot faster.

"Oh, Jane." John Redcorn moaned back in pleasure as well. "You want more Jane? I'll give you so much more baby!" He says thrusting even faster. "When I'm done you won't be able to move without thinking of me!"

Now each pump was coming faster and harder than the last as John Redcorn became determined to turn his words into Jane's reality. The bed beneath them shook as they continued their love making both determined to make this a night to remember.

"John, John, JOHN!" Jane yelled out she was close so very close if her screams were anything to go by.

"Jane, baby hang on I'm almost with you baby." John Redcorn groans grinding his teeth, he could feel his peak within reach he just needed a couple more quick pumps and- "JANE!" he yelled with a shudder as he spilled his seed inside of her.

"JOHN!" Jane called out as she too climaxed in pleasure.

Hours later just as the sun was rising up John Redcorn found himself awake in bed with Jane cuddled up on his chest. She was all tuckered out after their third…or was it fourth round. Though he should have been asleep as well he had been asleep briefly but was woken up from the shock of his dreams now his thoughts were running wild with the visions of a future from those dreams. He saw himself leaving Arlen behind to be with Jane, he saw them happy traveling together before they eventually making it to California. He saw himself starting up a band and becoming famous, he saw himself and Jane marrying and having children. He saw himself happy and he knew for sure that he made the right choice.

 **Ten years later**

"Hey Nancy did you see the latest issue of People magazine it has John Redcorn on the cover!" Dale Gribble says excitedly waving the magazine in front of his wife's face much to her displeasure even after all these years he still hadn't learned about the affair. "He talks about his latest hit song in this issue! You know the one about the man who almost makes a mistake by committing himself to a married woman but is saved by his true love before he makes that mistake? Oh what's that song called again Nancy? Nancy?"

 **The end! I want to thank anyone who took the time to read this one shot it was an idea that just high jacked my mind until I gave up and wrote it down. Just to let you know I don't really hate Nancy I just felt really bad for Dale and John Redcorn….well clearly mostly John Redcorn. If anyone seemed too oc just remember that they are in their twenties in this story vs. them being late thirties early fourties in the series!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been watching episodes of King of the Hill again and it reminded me of this story! I've decided to add a bit more to the story. It takes place years after the first oneshot when the series' first starts out and deals with John Redcorn's decision to move back to Arlen after he had decided to leave.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's**

 **John Redcorn pov**

 _I can't believe I decided to come back here._ John Redcorn thought to himself as he now finds himself once again driving through the city of Arlen, Texas after spending years away. When he had left with Jane thirteen years ago he never planned on looking back, it was the best decision he could have ever made. He gained so much from leaving this place behind like his beautiful wife Jane, their three children Jonathon, Samantha and Jessica and his dream career as a world famous rock star.

But then he started having dreams about coming back to Texas and getting back the land of his ancestors. Over and over for months on end no matter where a dream had once started it would always take him back to Arlen in the end. Eventually he no longer felt that he could keep the dreams from Jane as it had begun to start keeping him up at night. Of course after hearing about his dreams his wife had her own feelings on what it meant.

"Sounds to me that you're being called to go back home Johnny Cakes." Jane states with a shrug. "And maybe it would be good for the children to see the land of their ancestors. I mean you've even said it a couple of times that some things would be better understood if they were there."

John Redcorn had been against the idea at first while he made a point of teaching his children about their Native American background he still wanted to just enjoy the life that he built with his family. But he couldn't deny that the land was calling out to him after a while he decided to just give in and find the answer.

So now here he was driving through the small city he never thought he'd see again. He hadn't really known what he was looking for as he passed by the familiar shops and stores he would have just ended up driving around all day when he suddenly came upon the reservation that he used to live in and opened up his healing practice.

To John Redcorn's dismay the people on the reservation whom mostly consist of the small amount of natives left in Arlen were being kicked out of what little homes they had. "What's going on here?" John Redcorn asked stepping out of his jeep he could only look on in horror as the sick and elderly were being kicked out of their trailer.

"Even the smallest of lands that we have been living in for years is being taken away from us." A voice said from behind John.

"James?" John states in surprise turning to look at the other Native American man.

"It is good to see you again cousin even in this troubling state." James says with a sad sigh.

James Bluecorn was John's cousin though very distant they shared one great great great great grandfather Chief Niyol whom had two sons whom became leaders in their own tribe the first son Lootah was in charge of the west where the red corns grew the most. Hinto the second son was in charge of the east where blue corns the most. The two tribes had always been close to one another even after both of their lands were taken away. John and James themselves being close in age had spent a lot of time together during their childhood. John had even given James full ownership of his healing practice after John had met Jane and left Arlen.

"Why is this happening now?" John asked looking out the window to see their people packing up what little they had.

"Those who've found good jobs have left leaving the poor and elderly behind whom cannot make enough payments." James explains from inside of trailer. "I have tried to write letters held protest but nothing seems to be enough."

"Maybe not." John Recorn says narrowing his eyes in determination.

"YOU BOUGHT A HUNDRED ACRES OF LAND?!" Jane yelled in disbelief over what her husband had just informed her. "Didn't you think to call me before you did something like this?"

"I had to Janey!" John tried to reason with his wife. "They were kicking out the sick and elderly I had to do something!" John explained though he knew that his wife still wasn't pleased with him, it wasn't even just that he bought acres of land without telling her it was the fact that they'd have to live there for a while so that John Redcorn could keep the land. "It has always been one of my goals to take the land back…I once believed that if I was patient the right time would present itself and now it has. The land of my-our children's ancestors I shared so much with them about it their heritage and now they can see it for themselves! We'll be able to live on the land and own it after generations of waiting!"

"Live as in move!" Jane said forcefully narrowing.

"You agreed that it would be go for the children to see the land!" John proclaims. "Just like they've seen the land of your ancestors!"

"Yeah for a visit!" Jane said back to him. "We didn't move to the Caribbean we came back home here! The home we spent years working on together, the home that where we've been raising our three children."

"Janelle please-" John starts to plea with his wife. "I know we built a wonderful life together here and I will forever be grateful to you for taking me out of the mess that I found myself in all those years ago. But I need to do this and I need your support."

"Fine but you have to be the one to explain to the kids why we're moving to Arlen Texas." Jane states walking out of the room.

 **Meanwhile on Rainy Street**

"So I recently heard some exciting news." Hank Hill states as he takes a sip of his beer, he and his longtime friends were standing in front of his house after a long day of work drinking beer. "It seems that some rich fellow has gone and brought all the Indian land in North Arlen gonna build new houses for the people living there that were about to be kicked out."

"He's not just some rich fellow Hank, I heard Nancy and James Bluecorn talkin bout it earlier turns out his cousin Arlen's own John Redcorn came and bought fifty acres of land!" Dale Gribble adds in. "You remember John Redcorn right used to be Nancy's healer till he moved away. Lucky James Bluecorn was around to fix Nancy's headaches from then on."

"Yeah." Hank says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "But what's really exciting is that the new houses are going to be heated by propane! And Mr. Strickland put me in charge of getting that account! I just hope John Redcorn hasn't become so Hollywood that we can't talk some business."

"I tell you what dang ol John Redcorn dang ol hardly change I saw him dang ol on his way back home dang ol down to earth." Boomhauer states in usually speaking tone.

"It's true the Redcorn family is known for being the most down to earth Hollywood family ever." Bill Dauterive said as drank his beer. "I heard that Jane, John Redcorn's wife will stop and give anyone an autograph no matter how creepy they seem. She's so nice and pretty."

"Now Bill don't you go getting the wrong idea before they even get here!" Hank begins to lecture. "No matter how nice Jane treats you doesn't mean something's gonna come from it!"

"I don't know celebrity couples get broken up all the time." Bill proclaims.

"Even if that did happen Jane would probably move on to some other Hollywood celebrity!" Dale says in a mocking tone. "Face it there's only one regular guy that Jane would leave John Redcorn for and I'm already married."

 **Inside the Hills kitchen**

"I'm tellin you this is the most exciting news ever!" Peggy says as she pours lemonade for herself Nancy and Minh. "Just think Hollywood's most famous couple are going to be a ten minute drive away from our homes!"

"I heard that Jane Redcorn has connections to every Ivy League school in the country, that woman is going to be there to put Connie over the edge." Minh states equally as excited.

"If you ask me suga that whole family is completely overrated. I bet half the stuff people hear about them ain't even true." Nancy said in an annoyed tone. "And I'm not saying that to be mean but as an on air TV personality I would know."

"Oh Nancy are you really still mad at John Redcorn for not being your healer anymore?" Peggy asked in a naïve tone. "Why I remember when John Redcorn first left you had such bad headaches but finally James Bluecorn came to town and cleared that right up for you!"

 **Inside Bobby's room**

"This is gonna be so cool the Redcorn family is so famous!" Bobby Hill says excitedly. "And when they move here we'll be Jonathon and Samantha's best friends and then we'll be able to take helicopter trips to Hollywood whenever we want!"

"Please we'll be able to go to any music concert whenever we want and they'll have to let us in because we're with famous people." Connie said equally as excited. "We'll be able to see the New York Orchestra!"

"This is so exciting this is gonna change our whole lives!" Joseph said excitedly.

 **Three months later**

John Redcorn and his family were finally able to go see Arlen their new home was still being built as well as the other houses for the other families that once lived on reservation. "This is going to be great even with all the other houses being built there will still be lots of things to explore woods and creeks we might even be able to get some horses!" John said excitedly as he drove his jeep hoping to get his children to accept the idea of moving.

"We could have had horse back home I mean we are rich!" Samantha proclaims rolling her eyes. "Didn't have to move to get horses."

"Sammy we've been over this it's important to me that you kids understand your heritage and live on the land of our ancestor's." John tries to reason once more.

"Yeah but we're only half-Native American so maybe we should only live there for like half the year or even just every other year!" Jonathon tried to reason. "After all we don't want to disrespect our proud Caribbean heritage."

"I didn't know you cared so much about your Caribbean roots so much Jonathon maybe I should call your grandma and send you guys to live there with her for half the year like you said." Jane proclaims calling out her son's bluff.

"Nice going Jon as if mom didn't run away for a reason!" Samantha states glaring at her brother.

"I did not run away!" Jane proclaims glaring at her daughter. "I turned eighteen and I decided to travel that isn't running away."

"But grandma was so mad because you didn't go to school to become a nurse." Jessica adds in. "She still talks about it. She said that song writing isn't a career."

"It is when you make as much money as I do!" Jane said with a smirk. "Besides if I hadn't decided to travel none of you would have been born. I am the sole reason for you being on this earth."

"Sole reason?" John questions with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Johnny please tell me again which one of these three kids did you give birth to?" Jane asked sarcastically causing said children to snicker in the back seat. "I must have missed it when you were carrying a baby for nine months."

"Oh look we're here." John Redcorn says once the reservation finally came into view.

"Okay this place doesn't actually look too bad." Jonathon says out loud when he looks out the window, it was just as his father had informed them there was miles of woods and beautiful houses being built.

"See I'm telling you this is going to be a good change." John says in an excited tone as he parked the car in front of the reservation.

 **A/N and that's the end of what is now chapter two! As you can see this story takes place in the beginning of the series and basically James Bluecorn will this story's canon John Redcorn. Re-watching the series made me wonder what would happen if John Redcorn could see how his life had turned out if he stayed in Arlen. I will be diving into some of the episodes at some point so if you have any suggestions please feel free to give them.**


End file.
